Family Recovers
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a quick one shot sequel to Family Scares, Hotch and my OFC Cait haven't been "together" for a while after Cait's surgery. It's still a very family oriented piece. Two of the boys of my blended family are part of the landscape of this story.


**A/N: I've had an itch to do this one-shot follow-up to **_**Family Scares**_** but I didn't dare until I got the two pivotal chapters of **_**Remember and Live**_** posted to that story.**

**That done, *smiles largely* I can have my fun!**

Cait Hotchner woke early on a Saturday morning. It was still dark. She looked at her clock. 4:08 it read. She gently eased out of bed and went into the bathroom. As she finished her business, she smiled to herself. _I haven't felt this good in years_.

Flushing the toilet, she felt a need inside her: one that hadn't been fulfilled since she had her surgery four weeks ago. _Hell girl_, she thought to herself, _it's been longer than that. Aaron was out on a case before all hell broke loose in our lives_. She shivered at the memory of what she had put her family through.

Yet, now that the post-operative pain had ended and she had got a clean bill of health from Dr. Mickland on Tuesday, she wanted something. Something very, very special. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the handsome man sharing her bed. She wanted her husband.

The day had been warm, but the air outside had quickly cooled off. Their two sons upstairs were happy to sleep with their windows open, letting the air in. Cait and Aaron had done the same. Yet, it was still a bit warm and Aaron had crawled into bed early, just after the boys, finally home from a long case in Kansas without his usual white t-shirt on. He slept only in his boxers.

Cait looked at the man she loved sleeping. He looked so relaxed, which she knew he needed, as he gently slept half way rolled up on his right shoulder. Part of her didn't want to wake him. The need she felt in her body over ruled her head.

Standing on her side of the bed, she took off the clothes she slept in and waked to the other side of bed naked. She gently climbed in next to her husband, rubbed her hand across his scarred chest and then tongued one of his nipples. He slightly groaned less than five seconds later, rolling on his back. Cait rolled her body on top of his and kept going with ministrations.

Her body in perfect position, she felt what she was doing having her desired effect on her husband. A "soldier" was coming to attention even though the person having that "soldier" was just waking. He sleepily looked at Cait lying on his chest.

"Ummmmm, do you have something in mind?" Aaron asked with a sleepy smile.

Cait stopped her work on his nipples to give him a kiss. "Are you objecting Counselor?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Aaron softly smiled. "Not at all." He wrapped his arms around his wife and rolled Cait on her back. He kissed her gently. "I've missed you too."

"Aaron, please," Cait said looking him in the eye.

He smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice." Their love making was slow, sensual and everything they had both missed for nearly five weeks. They fell asleep with Cait lying on top of Aaron's chest.

Jack woke at his usual time. By the time his still little, albeit ever growing feet hit the floor, Beans was standing in his doorway, wagging her tail. He rubbed her behind the ears. "Come on girl; I got ya," he smiled as they descended the steps together. Jack shut the alarm off, let Beans out the back door of the garage and went back in. He got her food in her bowl and her water refreshed. As he finished, Beans softly barked at the garage door to her bud that she knew was there. Jack let her in, went out to shut the garage back door. He walked back into the house and reset the alarm. Beans was diving into her breakfast.

Jack walked into his parent's bedroom for his usual Saturday morning routine and immediately noticed two things. His mom was sleeping on top of his dad; and her clothes she normally slept in were on the floor of her side of the bed. He rolled his eyes and headed back out their bedroom door.

As he started to make his way to stairs, Beans came out of the laundry room and loudly burped. Jack giggled and waved at her to follow him. Beans wagged her tail and followed him up the steps. Jack walked into Mike's room and shook him awake.

With his reading level at fourth grade skills, Cait had begun to teach Jack the letters for sign language. And because he knew enough of the words, he and Mike could finally, yet silently, talk together. Mike had to do some extra thinking when Jack signed to him. _But he's learning_ he always smiled.

Mike propped an eye open and looked at his little brother. _Mike, I need to snuggle_, he signed. Mike read it as _I need to smuggle_ but understood the message. He pulled his covers back to let his brother in. Jack climbed in and laid on his side facing Mike. Mike looked at Jack and slowly signed _what's up with mom and dad?_

Jack looked at his brother and thought for second. He smiled and put together what he could with his abilities. _Mom no pj's_. Mike smiled broadly. "Jack," he said, knowing that his brother would understand his speech problems without his hearing aids, "mom is getting over her surgery. I know you don't understand. But mom and dad need that time together."

_OK Mike_ Jack signed. Mike got Jack to roll over on his other side and pulled him into his chest. Beans jumped up on Mike's bed and wrapped herself around Mike's legs, putting her head on Jack's thigh. The three of them nodded off.

Two minutes later, Cait propped an eye open, her head facing toward Aaron's alarm clock. "Shit Aaron, Jack," she said, rolling off his chest to her side of the bed. He looked at the security alarm box in their room and pulled her back in his right arm, kissing her gently.

"He's already been up." Aaron could see the light that the system had been recently re-set. He pulled his cell phone off his bed stand and started a text.

Cait looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Jack is probably snuggled with Mike. I'm sending him a text."

"Aaron don't," she said. He looked at her. "I just chewed Mike out two days ago for sending me a text while he was upstairs and I was in the kitchen. Our cell phone bill is high enough with the major message being that the steps work quite well." Aaron kissed her.

They got out of bed, put their sleep clothes on and ascended the steps. As they walked into Mike room's it was exactly as Aaron predicted. Jack was curled up with his brother. Beans lifted her head off Jack's thigh and pounded her tail on the bed. Cait put her finger to her mouth and shushed her, rubbing her head as she climbed in behind Mike, wrapping her two youngest sons in her left arm. Aaron got in behind her, spooned up to Cait, and did the same, his wife safely in his arm as well. Beans moved to her usual spot at the bottom of Mike's bed by his feet, knowing that her charges were taken care of.

Jack woke forty five minutes later to two sets of hands on his chest. He rolled over Mike, waking him to get to his parents.

"Hi mom and dad," he said, giving Cait a kiss as Aaron pulled him to his chest. Mike curled up closer to his mother.

They slept that way for another hour.

###

**A/N: Zoom in; zoom out. My usual end of story shout outs apply. You know who y'all are. Luvs and hugs to each of you.**

***Knightly bow to Jedi Master***


End file.
